Thanksgiving
by Latisha C
Summary: Thanksgiving is supposed to be this joyous occasion where families come together to celebrate and enjoy one another’s company? Not Edited. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Latisha C

Genre: General

Rating: T

Upload: Wednesday, November 23, 2005 at 7:40 PM Eastern Time

Disclaimer: If I owned these people, then I wouldn't be writing this crappy disclaimer now would I?

Summary: Thanksgiving is supposed to be this joyous occasion where families come together to celebrate and enjoy one another's company…not. What do you get when you have a stuck up cousin, a wannabe Valley Girl, criticizing grandparents and a dining room full of people come to give thanks…just another crazy Thanksgiving.

_Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city._

_**George Burns**  
US actor & comedian (1896 - 1996)_

"So tell me again who we're inviting to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Shawn audibly sighed. He was tired from sitting at the kitchen table with his daughter planning the menu for Thanksgiving dinner. "Sweetie, do we need to go over this tonight?"

Sari shot an annoyed look at her father. "Yes, we need to go over this tonight. Thanksgiving is in four more days, and I'm going food shopping tomorrow and I need to know how much of everything to buy. Plus there's the 'who's allergic to what' list too."

Her dad just did not understand. Every year she's been cooking Thanksgiving dinner and every year, four days before the feast, he starts in on his usual complaining of 'you and your lists,' as he referred to it.

"The McMahons, minus Shane's wife and son. Paul, Kevin and Scott. Then there's Steve and don't forget Mark and Sara either. Um, Rey and his family. Randy and John say they can't make it as they're spending Thanksgiving amongst family. And I believe Matt Hardy, as his father is spending Thanksgiving with some cousins of his in Minneapolis."

"So that's about 14 people then and if on average everyone consumes about 1.5 pounds of turkey each, I'll need to buy a 21 pound turkey." Sari stopped punching in numbers and wrote something else down. Presumably she was already drawing out a seating chart for their guests. "Do you think I should cook two turkeys or one?"

Shawn shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really. I guess I just want this dinner to be perfect everyone."

Shawn smiled and pecked his daughter on her forehead. "Don't worry Shorty. The dinner will turn out fine." Standing up he placed his glass in the sink. "Don't stay up too late obsessing over the seating now, Sari. I saw you drawing something on that sheet of paper."

"What makes you think it's a seating chart?"

"Because I know you, Sari. It's just what you do. Night."

Smiling slightly she went back to being bent down over he paper. "Goodnight."

Sari was once again up bright and early. She seemed to get up early around Thanksgiving so she had more time for preparation. Today she needed to get started on the providing of entertainment for the guests as everyone was coming over the night before and leaving the day after Thanksgiving.

Stretching she went downstairs and poured herself a cup of freshly made coffee. If Sari had thought about it, she would of thought to see who made the coffee, as her father wasn't yet awake from his peaceful slumber.

About an hour later, Shawn stumbled down the stairs half awake, swearing as he reached the bottom step. "Please tell me you did not set my alarm clock to wake me up at 8 in the morning?"

Sari smirked. "Sorry, would you have preferred to be woken up by a bucket of ice being poured over your head at 6 this morning," she sweetly asked.

"Actually I would have preferred you not waking me up at all," he answered back, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Well, I wouldn't have to resort to waking you up so early if you would just learn to get up of your own accord in the morning."

Shawn narrowed his eyes at her in warning but said nothing else on the subject. It was there little thing to trade barbs about his not liking to wake up early in the mornings unless he really had to. They had been trading barbs about that since Sari was eleven. Shawn guessed it was there version of father/daughter bonding.

"Speaking of, I forgot to mention to you that you're grandparents were coming. So is your cousin Benjamin and your brother and Carolyn."

"Great, now I can jump for joy," Sari deadpanned.

Sari wasn't looking forward to visiting with any of the above people mentioned, except for her brother that is. And even that was going to suck, as Cameron had decided to bring his Valley Girl wannabe girlfriend, Carolyn along to dinner. As for her cousin and grandparents, that was going to be like pitching a whole new ball game all over again.

Shawn smirked at her sarcasm. "Seriously what is your problem with my parents?"

"You mean besides the fact that every time they see me, they find something new to criticize about me?"

"Come on, they don't always criticize you about everything."

"Yes they do, Dad."

"Name one time for me then," Shawn spoke challenging his daughter.

"It was Christmas Eve of 2000. I was I was 11 years old at the time. I had just finished wrapping up a present for Cameron. I brought him this new pair of roller blades that he had been telling me about for the past three months. Anyway, I go to place the gift under the tree, when Grandpa Joe asks me to hand him over the present in my hand. So I do and the old man proceeds to rip the wrapping off of the gift and hand to grandma Ruth, spouting off about how I his _Benjamin_ could've wrapped this gift with one hand behind his back and it would've still come out looking better than mine.

"Now I ask you, Dad, what type of thing is that to say to an eleven year old who was at the time still learning to wrap up presents?"

Shawn wrinkled his nose. "Well maybe that was a little harsh. But I'm sure that it was just that one time, right."

"I wish. I still remember when I played Juliet back when I was in junior high school."

"Yeah we had front row seats to that play for once," interjected Shawn.

"I was just about to kiss this cute senior named Eric after saying my line, when I hear them complaining about my "dreadful acting" to the people next to them. I was so embarrassed and angry with them that I could have yelled at them then and there. Fortunately, I didn't because I knew I would've of regretted it later on, but every once in awhile I still wish that I had of. Maybe they'd stop treating me so poorly for a change."

"Okay how about we do this. You just be very polite to my parents the whole time they're here for Thanksgiving and in return for your being super nice, I'll take you to buy that new laptop you've been telling me about. Deal?"

Sari smiled. "Deal. Now what do you say to us going food shopping now?"

"Fine, but we're not spending anymore time than necessary on this one task. Seriously, I want to be in and out in about two hours. Do you think we can manage that?"

Sari smirked. "Dad, you obviously don't know who I am, if you're asking me that question."

* * *

Next Up: Adventures in grocery shopping. 

**A/N:** I got the idea to write this story from Roseanne and what Thanksgiving is like at my house every year.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Latisha C.

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

_"Human beings are the only creatures on earth that allow their children to come back home."_

_-Bill Cosby on Family_

Adventures in Grocery Shopping

"Greenbeans, fresh not canned?"

"Check."

"Collard Greens and Mustard Greens?"

"Check. But could we 86 the Mustard Greens? They don't have a very good taste to them?"

"No Dad. You know your parents especially requested that we buy mustard greens for them to eat, as they hate collard greens."

"So. We're the ones supplying the food. Shouldn't they already be grateful for that?"

"Yes, but they're not. Big deal. Now, where was I?"

Sari looked down at the list in her hand and searched for the last item they checked off. "Oh yes here we are. Bell stuffing?"

"Check. You can also check off, all brands of beer, the three bottles of Pepsi, Sprite, Cola and Diet Cola_ each _off of the list too."

Sari checked the items off of the list, while still running down the total list of items for the Thanksgiving feast.

"Okay well we have almost everything. We need to get things for the pies now."

Shawn stopped pushing the shopping cart down the cereal aisle and turned to look at his daughter. "Wait, we're supplying dessert to everyone too?"

"Well yeah Dad. I mean that's what you do when you host a dinner party."

"But I thought we make the food and people bring there own dishes or desserts to dinner."

"Well yeah, you can do that. In fact I think Mark and Sara said they're bringing three of Sara's famous sweet potato pie. And I believe someone's bringing in some other things too."

"Okay so if this is the case, why are we buying things for dessert?"

Sari pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Look everyone is bringing something. But just in case we somehow manage to run out of something, that's where we come in with the back up supplies."

Shawn went to say something else, but Sari silenced him with one of her famous glares. "Look, every year we go shopping for Thanksgiving supplies and every year you do the same thing. You ask the most asinine questions concerning food and we get into this same argument right in this very aisle _every damn year_.

"So tell me, do you do this on purpose to drive me nuts or are you genuinely forgetful of these things?"

Shawn smirked. "Alright fine. I do it just to see if I can still push your buttons every year. Though you surprised me this year. You usually try and humor me on this whole issue."

"Yeah, well this year is more stressful than the last. Mainly because we have four new additions to the dinner table."

Oh you mean the Fantastic Four?" At Sari's nod he continued talking. "Trust me they'll be happy to know you'll be cooking and not me, because I can't cook a proper Thanksgiving dinner to save my natural born life."

"Not true. You can cook plenty of other things, such as pies, and macaroni and things like that. You just don't know how to cook a turkey. Plus you hate having to stick your hand in the turkey and pull out the giblets. " Sari spoke, dropping two cans of lemon pie filling into the shopping cart.

"Are we making the pie crusts or buying the pre-made pie crusts," Shawn asked, having stopped in front of pie crusts.

"Well, I thought I'd leave that decision up to you. I mean you are better at making the homemade pies crusts better than me."

"Yeah, but you're always good for the pie fillings. So how about we make it a joint effort? I'll make the crusts so long as you do the actual cooking of the pie."

Sari nodded in acquiescence and walked off towards the aisle where you'd find eating utensils. She and Shawn each grabbed up three packs of the blue napkins that have designs on them. They were going to fold each one into the shape of a triangle for good presentation.

"Ready to head to the check out counter, Dad?"

The entire shopping cart full of stuff ended up running Shawn 250 dollars down into the ground.

"So, what time are the Three Amigos supposed to be getting in tomorrow?"

Shawn made a right turn onto their street. "I don't know. Perhaps sometime tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Because, the guest rooms haven't been made up yet."

"Sweetie, please don't worry about it. The guys wont care about the guest rooms not being ready. In fact, I don't even know if they're going to be bunking at our house or not."

"I can't. I mean, seriously, you know how obsessive I am about these things. There's only so long I can look at something and not fix it."

"Yes I know, Ms. I don't do dishes and yet, you do them every two days and freak out if even one bowl and spoon is in the sink."

"Well, I have a right to freak out. If I took the time out of my day to do something that I hate, then by all right, that sink should at least stay clean for more than two hours at a time." (1)

Shaking his head, Shawn pulled into the driveway and popped the locks on the door. "Look all I'm saying is, you should try and chill out. Seriously, you worry me sometimes, because you deliberately stress your own self out about a lot of things and that's no way to live your life."

Sari shook her head and opened the door. "Well if I don't stress over things, then who is?"

Shawn waited until she had shut the door to respond in only a whisper. "I will." Opening up his door he walked around the back and began to help Sari bring in the groceries.

Later on that night, just as Shawn and Sari were getting ready to head up to bed, the doorbell rang.

"Dad, were you expecting somebody?"

"No."

"So then who could that be?" Sari asked, just as the doorbell rang once again.

Shrugging Shawn walked back towards the door and opened it. Outside he found Jesse and his girlfriend Carolyn on the front doorstep.

"Jesse. What are you doing here so early and where's your key?" Shawn asked, enveloping Cameron in a hug, while pulling them both in out of the chilly air.

"Well, I finished my last exam today and I figured since there was no use of my hanging around campus anymore, I should just go home to Texas two days early. And as for my key, it is in my suitcase pocket and I didn't feel like going through everything just to find it, so I rang the doorbell," Jesse explained, turning to look at his younger sister, who had just jumped into his arms.

"Sari. I missed you, my little lady," He spoke placing her back onto her feet.

"I missed you too, Jess. I'm so glad you came."

"Why? Are you thinking of roping me into helping you cook," joked Jesse.

"No. But now that you mention it. Would you like to help? I could use the extra pair of hands?"

Shaking his head, Jesse slung an arm around Sari's shoulders and began to walk up the stairs. "Like you even had to ask. You know I was going to help you no matter what."

"Wicked. Then you can make your famous baked macaroni and cheese."

"You mean the one with the three different types of cheese?"(2)

Sari nodded. "Yep. I just love your pasta and cheese specials. You do it better than even me, which is saying something."

Jesse and Sari's voices gradually began to fade as they farther away from the hallway that led to the stairs.

Picking up Carolyn's bag, Shawn gestured for her to follow him upstairs where she would stay in the guest bedroom.

End Notes are as followed.

The obsessive-compulsive thing that Sari is displaying about not being able to leave things along for too long is derived from my personality. I am really like this about everything that I do. So I just thought you might like to know, you do know of someone who is like Sari…myself.

Jesse being a pro when it comes to cheese and pasta is based off of my older brother, Syylk. His pasta and cheese combos are to die for.

Next Up: The infamous trio arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you is might come across this story, just know I'm not looking for reviews, though they will be greatly appreciated if I do receive some for this story. I am merely writing it for fun and to try and see if I can get back into writing wrestling fan fiction. As you might have noticed I've gotten a bit rusty with my writing, so this is simply helping me get back to my previous level of writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Latisha C

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

Upload: Wednesday, November 30, 2005 at 10:02 PM

_"Parents are the boneson which children sharpen their teeth." _

_-- Peter Ustinov_

Sari shot up out of her bed in fright. She had just been awoken by a loud booming sound coming from downstairs. BOOM Slipping on her robe and slippers she exited her bedroom, entering the long hallway. She was just about to walk down the steps when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm in the dark.

Instinctively, Sari pivoted and brought her foot up and kicked it into the person's stomach

Then with a jerk Sari twisted the person's arm to one side, pivoting on one foot and planting the other into the person's stomach with a powerful side kick.

Immediately, Sari's arm slipped from the man's grasp. She ran over to the top of the stairs and turned on the light, to see who it was she just kicked. Looking down, she found her father stretched out on the floor.

"Oh shit." Sari ran over and knelt down towards her dad. Gently she turned him over onto his good side. "Dad, are you all right?"

Lifting his shirt, he looked down bruise located on the side of his ribs. Taking his finger he touched it and recoiled from the pain. Looking up his daughter, he put on his best sarcastic smile and replied, "Just fine, thanks."

BOOM "Oh for crying out loud, we're coming," Shawn yelled down the stairs, before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Help me up so we can go and curse whoever this is out."

Shaking her head, she helped him up and together they walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Kevin," Shawn uttered in surprise. "You're three are early."

Smirking, the trio entered the foyer, dumping their bags on the floor. "Yeah, well we just couldn't wait to get out here and come see this daughter of yours."

"By the way, what took you so long to come and answer the door? We must have been outside, banging away for a good five minutes. Did you not hear us or something," Scott asked, taking a seat on the small loveseat located in the entryway.

"No, but I did just get kicked in my side," Shawn answered, as if talking about the weather.

It seemed Shawn's words garnered him the desired response from the guys. "By who," Scott asked, finally noticing that Shawn was hunched over holding his side.

Shawn said nothing, only pointing at Sari in response.

"Sari kicked you in the side," Scott asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Yes and quite powerfully too," he answered, turning to look at his daughter. "By the way, what was that about? Did you not hear me calling you in the hallway?"

Sari shook her head. "I couldn't hear a thing over the incessant pounding," she turns to look at them, "you three were doing." Running her hand through her hair, she took a seat. "But you did blindside me, by coming out of nowhere like that."

"Yeah, but did you have to jerk my arm like that? I think you almost dislocated it pulling like that."

"It was a reflex response. It's not like I just up and decided to kick you in your side for fun," she automatically snapped back. "I'm not that sick, you know."

"Fine, just please don't do it again. I don't think my body can take another one of your reflex kicks."

Standing off to the side, the three men just looked at each other and laughed liked they haven't laughed in a long time. Coming up alongside Sari and Shawn, Paul and Kevin each slung an arm around their shoulders and guided them back up the stairs. Scott stayed behind to pick up the forgotten bags as he didn't want anyone tripping over them later on in the day.

"We've missed this about you guys," said Kevin.

"Missed what? Our petty fights," Sari incredulously asked.

"Yeah," Paul easily answered the three now walking down the hall. "Especially your 'chicken or the egg' arguments. I swear you two can argue over the most trivial things at times."

"Hey," Sari and Shawn answered, with offended looks on there faces. "Now that was just uncalled for, Levesque," Sari added, hitting Paul in his chest.

"Ow," he responded laughing. "It's the truth and stop hitting me, already. You think you would've outgrown this hitting thing of yours already. But no, here you are 16 years old and still forever hitting people."

"Well, I would say she has outgrown her hitting stages. Now she's progressed to kicking people, preferably in their sides, right Shawn?" Kevin added, ducking away from Sari's hand.

"What did you two come all this way just to clown on me?"

"I'm hurt. I would never clown on you as you so kindly put it," Kevin spoke, a mock look of hurt on his face. "Just consider it us fulfilling our duties as uncles to tease you."

Sari, who by now was walking ahead of the group turned and looked at Kevin, raising an eyebrow at the statement. "So now you two have given yourselves the, official title of uncle to Sari Michaels," she asked, opened up the door to one of the three-person holding guestrooms.

"Kid, we gave ourselves the title of uncle the minute you were born. You just didn't know it at the time," Paul answered, as the three men entered the guestroom.

"Really, well you'll let me know if there's a change in title again won't you," she dryly asked, watching Scott walk in with the bags in his arms.

"You'll be first to know after us, shortcake," Kevin answered, taking his bag and claiming the bed by the window.

Letting out a little laugh, Sari turned to her father who was standing in the doorway near the lamp. "Do you need help to wrap your side up?"

"Nah, I'll be fine to do it myself this time."

"Good because I don't know about you four, but I need to rest up before the grandparents from hell come tomorrow evening. Goodnight," she sweetly sang out, before walking out of the bedroom.

Shaking their heads at the young woman's antics, the three men turned to look at Shawn.

"And that was my lovely, one of a kind, daughter. Isn't she just swell," Shawn joked.

"Oh yeah, a real riot that one is," Scott laughed, taking a seat on the bed nearest to the door. "So, aside from her usual quirky self nowadays, how's she been doing since Allie died?"

"She's been handling it well so far," Shawn answered averting his eyes from the three men's in the room. "But than again, I'm not really sure as she's taken her obsession with cooking the perfect dinner to a new all time high this year."

"And you? Have you taken the time to properly grieve? I mean you and Allie were together for quite some years and now with it being the holidays," Scott trailed off.

"I'm good, Scott. I made my peace with her death two weeks after we buried her. I know she's in a better place now, and I can live with that. Now, I just need to worry about my underage kid, not going off the deep end with this dinner of hers."

Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, he looked back up at his three best friends.

"Okay, I'm going to level with you right now and then I'm going back to bed. Sari is driving me nuts with worry. I mean, yeah she's back to usual self, personality wise, but with a vengeance. Lately, she obsesses over everything now. Do you know that I've resorted to begging the kid to go out and have some fun with her friends, because she's always in the house nowadays?

"Well, have you tried talking to her about your concerns, Shawn?"

"Not yet, Kevin. But I will, tomorrow even; I just have to find the right way to bring it up with her."

Standing up, Shawn bid the guys goodnight and went back to his bedroom to salvage whatever time spent sleeping he could.

* * *

_Sorry for the slow update you guys. But it's just hasn't been an easy couple of days. I'll be back with the next chapter soon. I meant it when I said, I was going to finish this short story of mine. I can't wait for the weekend to come._

_Lori_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Thanksigiving

Author: Latisha C

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

Upload: Saturday, December 10, 2005 at 10:42 AM

_Last Time…_

_Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, he looked back up at his three best friends. _

"_Okay, I'm going to level with you right now and then I'm going back to bed. Sari is driving me nuts with worry. I mean, yeah she's back to usual self, personality wise, but with a vengeance. Lately, she obsesses over everything now. Do you know that I've resorted to begging the kid to go out and have some fun with her friends, because she's always in the house nowadays?_

"_Well, have you tried talking to her about your concerns, Shawn?"_

"_Not yet, Kevin. But I will, tomorrow even; I just have to find the right way to bring it up with her."_

_Standing up, Shawn bid the guys goodnight and went back to his bedroom to salvage whatever time spent sleeping he could._

---------------------------------------

"Whoa, I guess I wasn't the only one who had the idea to show up a few days early," commented Jesse, while walking into the room.

Sari, Paul and Scott all looked up at his voice. "Yeah, I guess you weren't," Scott agreed, swallowing his coffee.

"So when did you guys get here?"

Paul looked up, "Early this morning."

"Was that you guys who was making all that racket in the hallway?"

Sari laughed. "No, that was Dad and I." At his inquiring look, she continued to explain. "Dad, caught me off guard and so I may have side-kicked him."

"Wait, you…side-kicked…Dad," Jesse asked, a strange gleam entering his eyes.

Sari nodded as the corners of Jesse's mouth twitched slightly. "Yeah, but it was an accident, Jesse," she trailed off, noticing the strangled look on Jesse's face. "Dude, are you okay?"

Jesse couldn't take it anymore and so he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he was holding his ribs and tears were coming out of his eyes. "Ow, my ribs," he gasped, sliding into the chair he was standing by. "I can't believe you kicked Dad. He must have really been pissed," he commented, once he had calmed down enough.

Sari smirked at Jesse. "'I'll bust you in your throat so you choke on your spit' pissed."

Shaking his head, Jesse helped himself to some chocolate chip pancakes and link sausages. "Only you can come up with dumb phrases like that, Sari." Laughing at her flipping him the bird, he politely asked, "Please pass the syrup?"

* * *

"Okay now, please be on your best behavior Sari," begged Shawn, watching as his daughter popped a piece of chewing gum into her mouth.

"I always behave for your information. It's them who don't," she returned, referring to her grandparents and cousin.

"Look, I know you don't get along with them, but despite the differences you all share with each other, you are still family. Now, I'm not saying to kiss up to them or try and be the perfect granddaughter. All I'm asking is for you to show them show respect and just be polite. Do you think you can handle that?"

"But it's not me who's starts with them. They start with me and I've already told you this a million times."

"You know she is right on that front Dad. They do nitpick at her every chance they get when they are in town," Jesse piped up from his spot on the stairs.

"Thanks but nobody asked you for your opinion, Jess," Shawn spoke, turning back to his daughter. "Look I know how my parents can be and so do you. So they are always criticizing you. That is just the way they are. And nothing you do is going to change who they are. So please, I'm begging you, just grit your teeth and put up with their comments. We all have to."

Scowling at her father she nodded in acceptance. "Fine, I'll do ask you ask…this time. But don't expect anything else from me," she angrily spoke, taking a seat on the steps near Jesse.

"I wouldn't expect anything else but, from you Sari," Shawn answered in response.

"I also want a new computer too," Sari added.

"Fine. If you behave I'll get you the damn computer."

Grinding her teeth she huffed and together they sat in the foyer, until finally hearing the telltale sounds of a roaring engine.

"They're here," Shawn spoke, motioning for Jesse and Sari to follow him outside.

Jesse stood up and went out to greet his grandparents, while Sari had to be physically dragged outside by Shawn.

"I've changed my mind, Dad. I can't just sit there and take their crap," she rushed out, vainly trying to escape back into the house.

"No backing out Sari. We made a deal. Now I should hope you honor your end, as I intend to honor mine," Shawn answered, pulling his daughter another couple of feet.

"Screw the deal."

"Don't you want that new computer of yours?"

"Forget the computer. I'll stick to paper and pencil or my old broken down computer if necessary. Just please let me go," she yelled out, finally escaping. In a last ditch effort she tried running for her father's SUV in the garage, but Shawn caught her half way there. "Damn it Dad, I don't like these people."

"You don't have to like them," Shawn responded, hauling Sari onto his back and back over towards the direction of his parents. "Your only job is to keep your cool around them and we'll be fine."

Sari sagged in defeat on her father. "Fine, can you let me down now?"

"Are you going to try and run away again," Shawn counter asked.

"No, because then you'll only capture me again."

"Your honest, I'll give you that," he spoke, releasing his grip on her arms. "Now, remember you made a deal. Don't make me doubt you by breaking it."

Muttering under her breath, she nodded and walked to where Jesse was standing with her cousin and grandparents. They looked to be sharing a laugh over something but at Sari's slow approach, quickly stopped.

"Hello, cousin. How marvelous to see you," Benjamin greeted her in an overly cheerful voice. "Tell me Sari, are you still dating that fellow with the shocking blue hair?"

"If you are referring to Tony, then no, I am not currently dating him anymore."

Benjamin gave her a look of mock sympathy. "Oh you poor girl, and it is a shame too. Sarah and I were just discussing having you two over for tea and biscuits."

"Yes, such a shame it is," Sari disdainfully responded. "I'm sure Tony sends his regards though."

"Don't be smart, young lady," Joseph promptly snapped. "Benjamin was only inquiring about the latest news of your life. Apologize to Benjamin."

"I apologize Benjy."

"Benjamin," her cousin corrected.

"But of course, Benjamin," she responded turning her attention to her grandparents. "Good afternoon Grandmother, Grandfather," she addressed each one separately. "How was your flight from Boston?"

"Dreadful, thank you very much. Now if you would please kindly help Jesse and Benjamin bring in our bags," she tersely responded, walking inside the house with Joe and Shawn right behind her.

Sari waited until it was just her and Jesse left outside before finally exploding. "Now do you see what I'm talking about? They can't even wait until we are inside the house to start antagonizing me as usual."

"Okay, Little Lady, just relax. Take a deep breath and repeat after me," instructed Jesse, taking her hand in his. "I am Sari, daughter of Shawn and Allie Michaels."

"I am Sari, daughter of Shawn and Allie Michaels?"

Jesse frowned. "No, it's a statement, not a question. Say it as much feeling as you possibly possess."

"Jesse come on, we're going to get in trouble if we don't bring the rest of their luggage inside."

"Forget the luggage, this is more important," he countered. "Now say, 'I am Sari, daughter of Shawn and Allie Michaels.' And this time say it like you mean it. Like the feeling you use when yelling at someone."

"Wait so then you want me to yell it out loud with feeling?"

Jesse nodded, "Exactly."

Sari though she thought this was all unnecessary, did as her brother instructed and took a deep breath. "I AM SARI, DAUGHTER OF SHAWN AND ALLIE MICHAELS."

"I am going to keep my cool and not let my psychotic grandparents ruin Thanksgiving."

"I AM GOING TO KEEP MY COOL AND NOT LET MY PSYCHOTIC GRANDPARENTS RUIN MY THANKSGIVING."

"I will listen to Jesse who is smarter than me."

"Nice try, Jesse. But that isn't going to work," she spoke, a smile now gracing her face.

"Well, I had to try," he responded. "So, how do you feel? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins?"

"Surprisingly I can. Looks like your impromptu exercise did work, after all."

Grinning, Jesse handed Sari two suitcases while he took the other three and began steering her towards the front door. "I told you it would. You'd think by now you would have learned not to ask questions when I tell you to do something."

"Okay Jesse, believe what you want," she spoke, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. Walking up the steps, they dropped the bags in the front hallway and walked into the family room.

Shawn looked up at their entrance. "It sure took you two a long time to bring in their luggage," he commented, an eyebrow raised at them.

Taking a seat near Scott and Paul, Sari responded, "Yes, well the suitcases slowed us down a bit, because they were heavier than what we're normally accustomed too." Kevin was located on the sofa near the window, which is where Shawn and now Jesse sat.

"So then you two weren't perchance outside screaming," asked Scott, watching Sari and Jesse's movement with interest.

Sari and Jesse shared a look and responded with a quick, "Nope."

"Maybe it was Benjamin and Company screaming their heads off about the outrageously small room I set up for them on the ground floor," Sari added, a dangerous smirk firmly fixed on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't put them in those two back rooms located near the back of the house, Sari?"

"I didn't put their quarters in the back of the house," she spoke, using the same tone and facial expression as before.

Cursing Shawn began to massage the sides of his forehead. "Okay fine, as a peace offering I'll give you this one incident," he spoke, referring to the location of his parents and nephew's bedrooms. "But you make sure, that this is the only thing that you do. Now if you'll excuse, I'm going to go try and smooth things over with my parents."

Sari waited until Shawn left the room to laugh. "That was fun. I should do it again to something else of theirs," she evilly said, before picking up the remote and turning on the television.

"Oh gee, I can't wait until Thanksgiving Day comes," was Jesse's response to her comment.

* * *

Okay so as promised here's the new chapter. I honestly tried to update the story yesterday but for some reason either my new computer or the server on this website wouldn't let me.

In terms of this chapter, it takes place over two days. So I believe next chapter should be Thanksgiving dinner unless I somehow change my mind and decide to include an extra day for one more chapter.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and those of you who read but didn't review, thank you as well. Although I would prefer to receive reviews just knowing that you are reading the story is enough for me.

I think I might be moving within the next couple of weeks, so if you don't hear from me all that often you know why.

I'm done rambling now, so you can leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Latisha C

Genre: General

Rating: T

Upload: January 4, 2005 at 12:22 PM

**Thanksgiving Day**

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH."

Sari had just come from having a "nice" discussion with her cousin and grandparents. Of course when having a sit-down discussion with those three nothing is never truly nice. In fact, she had just spent the last 24 hours listening to her grandparents ridicule her about her posture or the way she dressed.

"A proper young lady never lets the men clean up after themselves," she spoke, mimicking her grandmother's Bostonian voice. Snorting, she kicked a tree that was nearby. "Stupid old woman," she muttered in her regular voice.

Still angry she ran full speed at the chain link fence on the side of the house, kicking it rapidly each time she reached it. Then picking up a long stick she swung it, hitting the ground with long hard cracks. Decisively deciding she was still much too angry to go back inside just yet, she picked up rocks and threw it at the fence.

About two hours later, Sari finally stopped taking her anger out on the yard. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she had dirt all over her clothes. As well as, dirt and a little bit of blood on her hands where the tree limb's ragged frame cut her hand. Smirking deviously she wiped her hand off on her pants and quickly went back inside the house.

"All through then are you," Jesse asked the minute she walked through the front door.

"For the moment," she responded, walking up the stairs. "Do me a favor and put the turkey in the oven while I take a shower."

"Already did it, Sari," Jesse responded, crumbling up something in his hand. "By the way, Steve, Mark and Sara are driving over together, so they'll be here in 45 minutes. Rey—who will be here in about two hours--says the family can't make it as they're all sick and so it'll just be him coming.

"Matt's plane just landed 10 minutes ago and so he'll be here within the hour," he said, pausing to read the writing on the sticky note on posted on the wall. "Oh and Vince called to let us know that they were getting settled at the hotel and that they'd see us around four in the afternoon."

"Okay, well be sure to be polite to the guests once they start arriving Jesse," she responded, running up the remaining steps and to the linen closet, grabbing for her towel and washcloth.

She quickly walked the remaining feet to the bathroom door and was just about to go inside when Paul stepped out of his shared bedroom and spotted her less than perfect appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I was outside and some dirt got onto me," she coolly explained.

Paul raised an eyebrow but said nothing else on the subject. "Right then, carry on, soldier," he ordered in his drill sergeant voice.

Smiling Sari saluted and entered and shut the door behind her. She knew she was in the clear with Paul because he used his drill sergeant voice on her. That was Paul's little way of reprimanding her, while simultaneously dismissing her appearance as just an everyday occurrence of hers.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jesse and Shawn were in the kitchen cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Jesse was working on basting the turkey, while Shawn was preparing the pie crusts from scratch like Sari liked them to be.

"So, what exactly was your sister out there doing for two hours?"

Jesse snorted and placed the turkey back into the oven to cook some more. Joining his father at the counter he began kneading dough for homemade crescent rolls.

"I would say, some unconventional yard work," Jesse finally answered.

Shawn let out an audible sigh. "Was there any damage done," he asked, pressing a fork down into the crust to make a simple design.

"You tell me, Dad. I haven't even been out there yet to check," Jesse answered, placing the rolls off to the side for later.

Things were quiet for few minutes until Shawn cleared his throat to garner Jesse's attention. Jesse looked up at him, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"I know this is out of the blue but I was wondering if you could give me an honest answer here," began Shawn, garnering Jesse's curiosity as well as attention. "How have you been taking your mother's death, Jesse?"

"Do we have to discuss this now," Jesse asked, tightening his grip on the kitchen counter. "I mean its Thanksgiving for crying out loud."

"I know its Thanksgiving and that's the main reason why I'm asking you this question, son. Your mom's only been dead for two months now and this is going to be the first major holiday that we are celebrating without her here with us."

"Your point being," Jesse asked, trying to control the emotion in his voice.

"So I just wanted to touch base with you and see how you are taking the adjustment is all," Shawn spoke, holding Jesse's gaze with one of his own.

"I'm doing just fine, Dad. How are you doing?"

"Jesse, come on, it's just you and me right now. Please don't mock me with my own question," Shawn quietly spoke.

Jesse sighed, running a hand through his head of hair. "I'm sorry, okay. It's just that you kind of caught me off guard with that question and so I reacted the only way I could in this situation," he explained, still looking back at Shawn.

"So your using sarcasm is like a defense for you," Shawn asked, as Jesse nodded in response. "Even, if that person is your own father?"

"No, it's just that it was a reflex reaction, Pop. Stop trying to read more into this than necessary," Jesse answered, now leaning against the counter.

"Fine, now please…the truth this time Jesse."

"Its a little hard knowing that this is our first Thanksgiving without Mom, but I'm taking it all in stride, I promise you that."

"So, you're not just pretending to act happy about being back here so soon since the funeral?"

"Dad, I'm good, trust me. If I may be acting overly cheerful, it's only because I'm trying to keep my spirits up for the one person who's always looked up to me in this household…Sari."

Shawn nodded as Jesse continued on talking. "I've been in touch with her a few times since the funeral and she hasn't sounded like herself in a while. Sure she's back to joking around and stuff, but it almost as if she's using that to compensate for the emotions she doesn't show when people are around her."

"I know what you're saying Jesse. I'm glad you noticed it too. That just confirms that it wasn't just me imagining things."

They were quiet for a minute before Jesse looked up, curiosity once again shining in his eyes. "So now that I've been honest with you, will you do me a favor and be honest with me about something."

"Sure, son, anything you ask, I'll try and answer for you."

"Is Sari's abnormal behavior, the reason for this little talk of ours?"

"Well if you want to look at it from that angle, than yes I would say that it is a reason," Shawn answered though he paused for a few seconds before adding, "But the other reason is because I really was curious to see how you were handling things."

"Uh huh, and are you going to have this same talk with my younger sister, too?"

"Yes, Jesse, I had planned on it. Why?"

No reason, Daddy-O. Just checking, because you know it wouldn't be fair to put me through this conversation and not do the same to my, adorable sister, too," Jesse joked; now grinning.

Shaking his head, Shawn grabbed up the tray of rolls and placed them in the refrigerator. "No, now we wouldn't want that, would we Jesse?"

Jesse was just about to shoot back a sarcastic remark when a sharp scream met their ears. Then there was a loud thump, a slap and then Sari's voice could be heard drifting down the stairs.

Shawn and Jesse's eyes met and they screamed out, "Sari."

Dropping whatever was in their hands at that moment and together ran up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time. Almost colliding into each other at the top of the steps, they stopped to survey the scene before them. Kevin, Paul and Scott, who had only just arrived, joined them.

In front of them stood Sari, throwing hands with Carolyn and Benjamin. Sari and Carolyn were at it fast and fierce, but then Benjamin tried to step in and take a swing at Sari, which is when Jesse snapped out of it.

"I know he didn't just take a swing at my sister in front of me," Jesse now enraged muttered, before taking three deliberate steps towards Benjamin and striking him in the face. "Don't ever, ever try that again, as long as I'm alive."

Kicking him, Jesse stepped over his cousin's body and walked over to where his sister and his girlfriend were fighting. He watched as Carolyn aimed a blow at Sari's head, causing Sari to catch her arm in mid-swing. Sari then bent down positioning her body under Carolyn's and quickly lifted her right shoulder, flipping Carolyn over her shoulder and onto the hard floor. Still keeping a firm hold of Carolyn's arm, Sari cocked her fist back and brought it down hard onto her face.

"Sari, stop it," she heard Jesse firmly say.

Shaking her head, she tightened her grip of Carolyn's arm and punched her once more, this time aiming for one of her eyes.

"Damn it, let go of her," Jesse said, still slightly angry with Benjamin. "Come on, Sari. This is me talking here. Just release your hold on her arm, Little Lady."

Clenching her jaw, she did as Jesse asked. Slowly she stood up and turned to look at Jesse.

"Good, you let go of her arm. Now step away from Carolyn and go join Dad on the other side of the hall," Jesse firmly commanded.

Gritting her teeth, she did as he asked. But not before kicking Carolyn one more time and leaving another imprint of her combat boots on Benjamin's back. Blowing her still damp hair out of her face, she pushed past her father and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Bending down she picked up the fork that one of them must have dropped and placed it into the sink. Then after checking on the turkey, she took a seat at the table and began to place the fillings into the pies…all the while, listening to the conversation going on upstairs.

"What the hell was that about with my sister?"

"I don't know you tell me. She's the one who busted in there and just started beating the hell out of me," Carolyn responded.

"You expect me to believe that Sari busted in there and started all this for no reason, whatsoever?"

"Well, yeah, I mean she's been so mean to me since she met me, a year ago."

"What were you doing in there that made her punch you, Carolyn?"

"Nothing, I was just in there hanging out with your cousin Benjamin."

Sari heard silence, which she took to mean that Jesse was beginning to put things together for himself. Sure enough, she was not disappointed because ten seconds later, she heard Jesse's rage filled voice again.

"Get out of here, and don't come back Carolyn."

"Why…what happened? What did I do?"

"You were getting hot and heavy with Benjamin, right under my nose," she heard Jesse yell. "God, I should've listened to Sari."

"What do you mean you should've listened to Sari," she heard Paul say.

"Sari's been trying to tell me for months about Carolyn, but I just wouldn't listen to her. Now though, because for the first time in months my eyes are open, I can see what Sari's talking about."

Sari smiled in triumph. "Teach you to ever doubt me again, I bet," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on, Jess, she just made all this up, because she's jealous. She's a girl who's angry because big brother has a girlfriend who he pays more attention too now."

"Woman please, even you could come up with a better excuse than that. And for your information, Sari's only been jealous once in her life when it comes to me. I was 15 and she was 12, and I had just gotten my first girlfriend. Sari and I have always been close, even when we were both kids.

"She was and still remains to this day, my best friend in the entire universe. But because I had just started dating, I began to spend less time with her and more time with Alison. That really hurt Sari and ever since then I vowed never to do that again and so far I haven't. And don't think for a minute that I ever will, Carolyn. Now get the hell out of here."

"But Jesse…"

"Get out."

"You're not serious."

"Don't make me call Sari back up here. I'm sure she'd like to take out the trash," Jesse spoke, interrupting her for the second time.

Sari, who was now sitting down on the steps, jumped up and walked the rest of the way up the stairs at the mention of taking out the trash.

"There's no need to call me because I'm already here," she spoke, from where she stood on top of the steps, before slowly walking to where Carolyn stood stock still. "I believe you were told to leave. Now in the interest of fairness, I'm giving you one chance to leave on your own. If you don't, then I will be forced to remove you from the premises myself."

Smirking Sari felt her brother come up and sling his arm over her shoulder, slightly leaning against her. "So, what's it going to be Carolyn? You going to leave of your own accord or is Sari here going to have to move you herself?"

"Fine…I'll leave, but not without my stuff," she finally huffed out.

"I don't think that you are in any position to make demands, Blondie," Sari snottily said to Carolyn.

"But what about my stuff?"

"We'll airmail it back to college for you," answered Sari.

After showing Carolyn out, Sari went and took a seat at the kitchen table, where Jesse and Shawn were sitting. Kevin and Paul were sitting out in the yard waiting for Mark to pull up in his car.

"The valley girl wannabe is gone," she stated with a smile on her face to Jesse and Shawn.

Jesse leaned over and kissed Sari on her cheek. "Thanks little sister. I should've listened to you about Carolyn a long time ago and I appreciate you not saying your usual 'I told you so' comment."

"No problem big brother. Just, next time, do me a favor and listen when I try and tell you about one of your girlfriends," she said, still smiling.

"You got it, young one. No more ignoring your warnings, I promise."

After that things were quiet, until Sari broke the silence with a question. "I just realized something. Where's Benjamin at?"

"Probably still on the floor where I left him…the slime ball. I swear, if he wasn't my cousin, he'd of gotten a lot worse than what I gave him."

Sari laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what the grandparents have to say, after they find perfect little Benjamin sporting his new bruises. Guaranteed, they'll have a right little hissy fit, after everything is over and done with."

Now it was Shawn's turn to let out a little laugh. "My parents having a hissy fit would be considered an early Christmas present. No, mark my words, it'll be more like a conniption, or train wreck gone wrong."

"And this is the same man who says I must bite my tongue in their presence," Sari immediately piped up, sharing a look with Jesse.

"Thank you for the commentary, oh sarcastic one," Shawn shot back, without missing a beat.

"You know, I'd like to venture out on a limb here and say, we probably get our love of sarcasm from you, Dad."

"You didn't get it from Allie, that's for sure," Shawn responded. "Allie was always very sweet to the people she encountered."

"Even to people she didn't like, Dad," asked Sari.

"Yep, even to the people she didn't like. She believed that a kind word, took people a long way," Shawn paused before continuing on in his explanation. "That it was better to respond to anger with kindness, because showing anger would just be saying that you give up on that person."

Jesse looked down at his hands. "Yep, that sounds like something she used to tell Sari and I all the time," he silently responded. "Mom was always good for things of that nature."

"That and for giving out useful advice," Sari added; the table once again falling silent.

"Did you know that your mom had a big part is molding the Shawn that you see today," Shawn asked his kids, who shook their heads. "Yeah, see before I met your mother, I was quite the partying type. I did what I wanted, when I wanted, wherever I wanted. I also got whomever I wanted, but that all changed when I met your mother.

"See I was used to having women fall at my feet, but not your mother. No, she was the one who always treated me like a normal person. That first time I met your mother, I was trying to get her to go on a date with me…but she said no…that I probably wasn't even really interested in going out with her. Of course, eventually I got her to say that she'd at least think about it.

"From that night on, I made it my life's mission to show your mother that I was worth going out with. So whenever I saw her, I would hound her relentlessly for a date and she always told me she'd think about it. Until one night, almost a year later, I walked into the restaurant and took a seat at the counter. It was pouring down raining that night and I had just been through a particularly gruesome training, when I saw your mother.

"By now, Allie had already turned me down more than 100 times. See I figured she was just playing hard to get at first, but after the hundredth time of being told 'I'll think about it,' I had become really discouraged. That night when she showed up asking to take my order, I made up my mind right then and there that no matter what her answer, this would be the last time that I ever asked her for a date.

"Clearing my throat, I said 'Allie, after a year of your turning me down, I think that I've finally gotten the message. But just to be sure, I'm going to ask you only once more to go out with me. If you say no, I'll never come in here and disturb you again…I promise. But if you say yes, then I promise, you won't look back and regret your decision. So Allie, will you please give me the pleasure of taking you to dinner tomorrow night?' And you know what she said yes."

"I don't get it. What changed her mind? Did she ever tell you, Daddy," Sari eagerly asked her father.

Shawn was quiet a minute, a thoughtful look on his face. "I actually never got the chance to ask her, to be honest. But I would care to venture and say, your mother probably saw something different in me that night, because, after all, she did say yes," he finished with a watery smile on his face.

Sari, who was sniffling a bit, stood up and grabbed the rolls from the refrigerator, placing them in the scalding hot heat of the oven.

"Sari…you okay over there?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm good," she answered, placing an unopened box of elbow macaroni on the counter. "Jess, you might want to start on that three cheese macaroni of yours."

"But I thought I'm supposed to put it on an hour before we eat dinner," Jesse asked, peering closely at his sister's facial expression.

"Well, yeah you are. But you forget that prepping takes about three quarters of an hour, when it comes to the way you make your macaroni and cheese specialty."

Jesse, rolling his eyes stood up and walked over to where Sari was standing. "Fine, Sari, you win. I'll get started on my portion of the dinner," he said, while lighting the fire under a big pot full of water. "Do you want me to put in the pies, once the all the rolls have finished baking?"

"Why not," she said in response. "Just be sure not to touch the lemon pies. I've put those aside in the refrigerator to set, as I'm not putting adding any meringue as topping to them this year."

"No meringue," a deep voice spoke, bringing smiles to their faces. "Why, that's my favorite part of your desserts, little girl."

"Mark," Sari yelled out in delight, running over and hugging him. "You're early for once this year."

Mark chuckled and looked over to Shawn, silently asking his permission to borrow Sari for a few minutes, to which Shawn just nodded and waved him away. "Well, now I wouldn't say that I'm early. More like, right on time, don't you think," he commented, carrying Sari out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and last year you were just fashionably late…right," she countered, trying to release Mark's grip on her to no avail.

"Now you're catching on," Mark agreed, plopping down onto the empty couch. Grinning at the disgruntled look on her face, he adjusted her so that she was sitting on his knee like she used to as a little girl. "So what's this about no, meringue on the lemon pie, I hear?"

"I didn't feel like making meringue this time around," she offered up in response, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know that's my favorite part though, little girl," Mark spoke, pausing to see if she'd say anything. "So, you're really going to deny me your meringue?"

Sari nodded, immensely trying to stifle a laugh at the look on Mark's face. "Just because I'm not going to make it, doesn't mean you can't go in there and do it yourself," she replied.

"I would, but I'm a terrible cook when it comes to making meringue," he offered up in response. "Besides Sara and I brought you one of your favorite dishes for dessert…sweet potato pie, Sara's specialty. The least you can do, is make me my favorite dessert, right?"

"Are you going to keep this little act up until I give in and make you meringue for the lemon pie, Mark?"

"How about that…you're two for two, now," he replied, holding up two fingers.

"Alright Mark," she sighed, standing up. "I'll make you some meringue to go with the lemon pie. In fact, I'll even give you one whole pie, just for you to consume."

"Now, you're seeing it my way," Mark responded, steering her towards the patio in the backyard. "But before you get to work on making me some meringue, come say hello to Sara, Steve and Matt."

"When did Matt get here," she asked, walking through the open doors as Mark did the same.

"He pulled in the same time as us, actually," Mark explained, leading them around the bend and onto the patio.

Matt spotting her first, came running over and encased her in a gigantic hug. "You don't know how much I've missed you," he whispered to her, before placing her back onto her feet. "When are you going to come and visit me and the family in North Carolina girl?"

"Maybe spring break…we have two weeks off from school in April," Sari suggested, before moving on to Steve and Sara who were standing near by. "Steve…Sara, I'm so glad you guys could make it," she greeted, enveloping them both into a hug.

"Glad you could have us," Steve replied, taking a seat in one of the vast chairs on the patio. "So tell me, how's school going?"

"It's fine. I've passed all of my classes for the first and second quarters. Though I do wish the year would hurry up and pass us by already."

"You kids today don't realize how good you've got it. All you have to do is go to school and just be you," Sara began, causing Sari to roll her eyes and laugh.

"You sound like my father, when he decides to go on one of his lecturing binges," Sari explained, focusing on the bag of food lying on the table. "Are those your pies I smell in that bag over there?"

"You guessed right…they are," she answered, tenderly picking up the bag, "Five of my famous sweet potato pies."

Mark's eyes lit up at the word pies, and he quickly turned to Sari. "Speaking of pies, don't you have something you're supposed to be making for me, little girl," he reminded, smirking at her.

Sari rolled her eyes and looked at Sara. "C'mon Sara…your husband has requested that I make him some lemon _meringue_ pie," she spoke, emphasizing the word meringue.

Sara laughed and led Sari back inside to the kitchen. "We'll just have to make sure, Mark gets you something really good for Christmas then, right," she said brightly, once they were back in the safe haven known as the kitchen.

"Oh yeah and I know just what he can get me…a new sound system," she replied, causing them both to laugh aloud. "And for Mark, I'm going to show him how to make meringue, so he can stop bugging me to make him some every Thanksgiving."

Sara snorted covering her mouth. "Good luck with that. I've tried to show him how to do, but he keeps claiming he doesn't get it. But if you ask me, he just doesn't want to make it himself, because he likes knowing that others will just do it for him."

"Well, not for much longer…because if it's the last thing I do, I'm coming to teach that man how to make meringue," Sari replied, fully determined to make her words come true.

"You do that and I'll take you shopping for your birthday."

* * *

Final Chapter: (tentative outline)

Thanksgiving Dinner at the Michaels' home.

Shawn finally talks to Sari about her mother, Allie Michaels.

The aftermath of Sari, Carolyn and Benjamin's fight.

End Note: I'll be back with hopefully the final update soon. I'm posting this while in Advisory. Hope you all had a good New Years Eve.

Lori


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Thanksgiving

Author: Latisha C

Genre: General

Rating: T

Upload: Saturday, March 18, 2006 at 12:37 AM

**Thanksgiving Dinner…Finally**

"Is it time to eat yet, Cita?"

"It is now that you're here, Rey," Sari commented. Smiling, she handed Rey the basket full of bread sticks as well as other little goodies and a huge bowl full of ice.

"Do me a favor and put this stuff in their places on the table."

"Do you have any particular spot on the table where you want them to be placed or can I just put them anywhere?"

"Just put them anywhere but in the center. That place is reserved for my beautifully cooked turkey."

Rey laughed and pushed on the swinging kitchen door. "Do you want me to send in Jesse and Shawn to help you?"

Sari paused to look around the kitchen. "Um…yeah, that would be great actually," she answered, before waving Rey out of the kitchen.

Sari took out her mother's favorite blue ceramic dish and slowly began to scoop the candied yams into them. Placing them on the table she used her tablespoon to place a scoop of marshmallow fluff in the middle, before topping it off with some brown sugar.

"Those candied yams look good sis," Jesse commented, standing beside her.

"They should, I used Mom's recipe to make them," she commented, already moving towards the stove with another blue dish in hand. This time she scooped in collard greens, making sure to get a few neck-bones and ham-hocks in there too.

"So Rey said you wanted some help?"

Sari nodded, placing another dish onto the table. "Yeah I do. I need you guys to place these dishes on the table for me," she answered, pointing to the never-ending stream of full dishes on the table.

"Are you sure we need all of this for only 18 people, ourselves included?"

"Dad, I'm trying to make almost every dish available to people seated on both ends of the table. If someone is on the left side of the table and they want something that's on the right, people are going to have to start moving dishes around to get it to that person, thus screwing up my entire table arrangement," explained Sari.

"I'm sorry what," Shawn asked, making a face at his daughter. "Table arrangement would be what exactly?"

"Well, I placed people according to the dish I know they'll go for first. Joey, Ruthie and Benjy all happen to go towards the fresh corn cobs so they'll be together. Vince, Linda, Matt and Rey happen to like the macaroni and cheese, so that's where they'll be sitting. Kevin and Scott like the candied yams so that's where they'll be. Stephanie and Shane will be seated in front of the collard greens. Sara and Paul will be in front of the bread basket and Steve and Mark in front of the drinks and desserts."

"What about you, me and Jesse?"

"Well as usual you'll be seated at the head of the table with Jesse and I, each on one side of you."

Shawn let out an exhausted breath. "You should be an event planner oh beautiful obsessed daughter of mine."

"Was that supposed to be a crack about my table placements?"

Jesse, who had just walked in, stopped and looked at her. "Obviously, otherwise he wouldn't have said it," he commented, before picking up the drinks. "By the way, was it necessary for you to label where the food and drinks are to go?"

"Hey, I planned and practically cooked the entire dinner. So if I want things to be a certain way, then that's the way it'll be. Get it? Got it? Good." Then picking up a tray filled with pies she walked over to the kitchen door. "Now come on, they're all waiting for us out there."

Shawn and Jesse watched Sari exit the kitchen. "Obsessed child for a thousand, Alex," commented Jesse, before pushing open the door.

"She just wants this dinner to be perfect for everyone, Jess."

"Yeah well, didn't anybody ever teach her perfection isn't everything?"

Shawn walked past Jesse and together they made their way through the hallway, finally stopping at the entrance of the dining room. "Look, do me a favor and just make sure this dinner runs as smoothly as humanly possible. Okay?"

"You're the boss," Jesse agreed, before entering the dining room.

"That's right I am the boss. So open this door so I can finally put this large turkey down already."

Jesse did as he was told and opened the door. Shawn stepped through and Jesse followed him. "Okay you can stop cursing us for taking so long to bring in this great looking turkey that my sister made," joked Jesse.

"Hurry up you two and take your seats already," ordered Sari. She watched as they took their seats before speaking once again. "Would someone care to say grace?"

"I'll do it," spoke up Mark. He waited until everyone had grasped hand to begin speaking again. "Lord, we are here to say thanks. Thank you for allowing all of us to remain in good health. Thank you allowing us to come together and celebrate another Thanksgiving dinner. We ask that you bless this food that we're about to eat and that you bless…Jesse, Shawn and Sari so that they forever stay strong. And we also ask that you take care of the woman who is missing from our table this year. Amen."

"Amen," they chorused in unison.

"That was beautiful Mark," Shawn commented, with tears in his eyes. Placing a hand each on Sari and Jesse's shoulders he said, "Let the consuming of this delicious food begin."

Grinning, Steve took the carving knife and began to slice the turkey. "So, tell me what part of the bird you want and I'll pass it down to you," he called out.

"I need a spoon to scoop out the stuffing," Sara said. "Can someone see if there's one on the table?"

Sari stood up. "I knew I forgot to bring out something," she spoke to no one. "Um, I'll be right back. I forgot to bring out Mom's big spoons."

Without waiting for a reply from her father, she hurriedly left the room. The truth of the matter is, she really wanted some air and so the missing spoon excuse gave her the perfect reason do to so.

Mark's words really hit home for her. Ever since the day she found out about her mother's death, she hadn't shed a tear. Even as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground she didn't cry. It wasn't because she couldn't cry, but rather she wouldn't let herself cry.

She didn't like for people to see her cry. She didn't like when other people cried, because it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like when she saw herself cry. Sari detested crying because she always viewed it as being a weakness. Her motto was, instead of crying, suck it up and keep moving on with your life.

The problem with that motto of hers though is that you can't do that after having someone close to you die. And eventually, all of those bottled up emotions would burst inside of her, giving way for the release of her unshed tears. So naturally after months of not crying, it was fitting that Mark's speech would be the thing to break the barrier walls inside of her.

Four minutes later, that's how Shawn found her. Sitting on the kitchen floor, doing something she should've done months ago, crying. Kneeling down beside her, Shawn enveloped her into his arms.

"I was wondering when you would finally break, Princess," he whispered, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I'm sorry. I tried to not cry for the longest time. I tried everything under the sky to keep from crying. Even putting everything I had into making this dinner perfect," she confessed, pausing to breath. "But then last night, when you told the story of how you and mom got together, I almost lost it. But in the end it was Mark and his speech that got to me."

"Honey, I'm just glad that you're finally crying now," Shawn spoke. "Do you know how worried you've had me since the day I told you about her death?"

Sari shook her head. "No, but why would you be worried for," she asked.

"You didn't cry. I figured maybe the news hadn't fully sunken in yet and so I was prepared to console you the next day. But when you didn't cry then or even after the funeral, that's when I began to worry about you."

"Is that why you've been hanging around me all this time so much?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, because I knew sooner or later, when you least expected it, everything would catch up to you."

Sari wiped away the tears on her face. "I thought I was supposed to be brave for you and Jesse, by not crying," she quietly spoke, before adding, "…and maybe I was protecting myself a little bit too."

"We appreciate the thought but by not crying all you did was hinder the healing process, which most of us endure after losing a loved one. See crying helps to heal the soul, and by taking on all of these extra tasks and not giving yourself the time to grieve, you weren't allowing yourself to heal properly, darling."

"The thing that always rings true where I'm concerned is that, I hate crying. It always makes me feel weak."

Shawn shook his head and began smoothing down her hair. "Funny, because I always viewed crying as being strong and showing that you're human," he commented. "Are you not human?"

"I am human, Dad."

"So then, what's the problem with crying?"

Sari sighed, pressing her head further into Shawn's chest. "I guess nothing then, since you claim that crying makes you human."

"So are you okay with everything now?"

Sari was quiet for a moment. "Not fully, but I will be," she answered, pulling away from her father and standing up. Turning around she picked up, the two big spoons and turned around to face her father. "You ready to go now?"

Shawn nodded and they began to walk back through the hallway though this time at a slower pace than before. "Sari, do me a favor and just talk to me if you feel like things are piling up on you. Because that's what I'm here for…to be a father to you."

Sari smiled at Shawn. "I know you are Dad and I promise to remember that. It's just I have a hard time talking about how I feel and stuff to people."

"But I'm not people, honey, I'm daddy."

"Well, I know that now," she conceded, giving him a hug. "And I'm glad that you know that now too."

Shawn held her in the hug for a minute more, before they both pulled away. Taking a deep breath he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Now, I think we're both ready to go in and celebrate Thanksgiving."

"I couldn't agree more, Dad."

* * *

Okay, so here it is: my first fully completed story. Again sorry for the long wait but I've only just gotten my stable internet connection and computer back running online again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I promised that as an early birthday present to myself, I'd finish this story so Icould say I actually saw one of my many stories, published and unpublished, through to the end.

Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammar errors that may have been spotted in this chapter.

**_Lori_**


End file.
